Fibre Channel (FC) is a network technology primarily used for storage networking and running at gigabit speeds. FC is standardized in the T11 Technical Committee of the International Committee for Information Technology Standards (INCITS) and has become the standard connection type for storage area networks (SANs) in enterprise storage.
Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) is a mapping of FC frames natively over Ethernet, but is independent of the Ethernet forwarding scheme. This allows Fibre Channel to leverage 10 gigabit Ethernet networks while preserving the FC protocol, allowing a seamless integration with existing FC networks and management software. By preserving all FC constructs—maintaining the same latency, security, and traffic management attributes of FC while preserving investments in FC tools, training, and SANs, FCoE provides for I/O consolidation. FC is recognized as the dominant storage protocol in the data center, but the consolidation comes from using Ethernet to avoid creating another separate network.
The current proposal for FCoE, as defined by the INCITS T11 standards body, leverages a lossless Ethernet fabric, maintains the FC operational model and includes a newly approved frame format. Of note, FCoE is not tied to 10 gigabit Ethernet (10 GbE) and will be able to run over networks with varying interface speeds.
Modern data centers use both Ethernet for Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) networks and FC for SANs, each dedicated to specific purposes. Ethernet networks are typically implemented when end-users need to transfer relatively small amounts of information over both local and global distances or in clustered, low-latency computer environments. SANs are generally utilized when access to block I/O for applications such as booting over SANs, mail servers, file servers, and large databases are required. Deploying SANs has a number of benefits including: (1) centralized management, security, and administration of the storage resources, (2) uniform delivery of storage services such as periodic backups, and (3) running efficient utilization levels of storage resources.